


Playing Spy

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Frustration, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets more than he bargained for when he tries his hand at spying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Spy

"He's up to something."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Again, Harry? Didn't we go through this in year one, year two, year three, year four, year five, _and_ year six?"  
"Actually," Ron cut in looking up from the chicken leg he was stuffing in his mouth, "he was technically right about the one in year six."  
She glared at her boyfriend. "Shut up, Ronald." He shrugged and went back to his lunch. "I thought we were done with all this, Harry?"  
Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice, narrowed his eyes at Snape, who was back in his old chair as Potions Master, and turned to Hermione. "You are the one that demanded we take the eighth year they offered us."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you want more options than being an auror, Harry? I know I, for one, am tired of chasing after dark wizards."  
Harry nodded. Hermione was right. At first, he had jumped at the chance to be an auror. But then there had been the trials, and as the months wore on and it had begun to sink in that Voldemort was gone, he began to realize he was tired of dealing with people who could so carelessly toss around the Unforgivable curses. Then the letter from Hogwarts had arrived, inviting last year's seventh years back to finish their education in a special eighth year. There were also Saturday remedial classes for the muggle-borns and others who hadn't been able to attend last year. Hermione had talked them into coming back, one last year in this magical place. It was a wonderful opportunity.  
Or he had thought so, until a few weeks ago when he began to notice Snape was acting weird. He had thought their relationship might improve, maybe not to friend-level but tolerance would have been nice, at least. He had sent people to the Shrieking Shack to claim Snape's body, only to find he was still hanging on to life. But, apparently none of it mattered because when Harry had entered the Great Hall on September first, Snape had definitely not looked happy to see him. Perhaps it was as Dumbledore had once said and Snape could not stand owing someone a life debt, especially a Potter.  
Since then it had only gotten stranger. Some days Snape seemed to ignore him, others it was as if they were back in year one, with Snape singling him out even for the smallest perceived infraction. He had yet to give him detention, though. And perhaps that was what had alerted Harry to Snape's odd behavior. Any previous year, Snape's displeasure would have amounted to any number of detentions. But this year it was as if Snape didn't want to be near him. Even the times Snape had caught him out in the corridors after curfew he had simply told Harry to get back to his dorm. He had also seemed to look guilty, as if coming from or going to someplace he shouldn't have.  
Of course, Hermione could be right and Harry could be making something out of nothing. But, he didn't think so. No. Snape was up to something. He just knew it.  
"Ow!" Harry reached down to rub his shin where Hermione's foot had just connected. "What was that for?"  
"Quit staring. Even if he _was_ up to something, which he's not, if he caught you watching him it would only let him know you were on to him," Hermione said.  
Harry's eyes lit up. "That's it. I'll use my cloak."  
"Bloody hell," Ron moaned.  
"NO. Absolutely not, Harry," Hermione insisted. "If you get caught spying on him it really will be detention. And not even being an eighth year will get you out if it."  
"Get Harry out of what?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside them.  
"Detention with Snape," Ron volunteered.  
Ginny smiled at Harry. "Have you finally got detention with him then?" Ginny, being a seventh year, was in with the eighth years during potions (since the classes were so small they were easily combined instead of adding an extra class to the teacher's schedules) and had been witness to Snape's treatment of Harry. "I wondered how long it would take you to piss him off enough."  
"Ginevra!" Ron scolded.  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, Ron. I've heard you say worse." She turned back to Harry, "So what finally sent him over the edge?"  
"Nothing yet," Hermione told her. "But Harry wants to spy on him now."  
"He's hiding something," Harry defended.  
Ginny smiled, "I think Harry just wants to stare at his arse."  
"Ginevra Molly-" Ron shouted.  
"Language, Ms. Weasley."  
The four of them turned to look up at the object of their discussion. Ginny mumbled a "Sorry, Professor," and turned to her plate.  
Snape looked at Harry. "You were allowed to return to Hogwarts with the understanding you were to finish your education, Potter. Not spend your days- ogling someone's- arse, as Ms. Weasley so loquaciously put it."  
"I'm not 'ogling' anyone's anything," Harry grit out and glared at Ginny.  
Snape raised an eyebrow and walked off.  
"Ginny," Ron hissed when the man was far enough away, "how can you say things like that?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I dated him. I think I can speak openly about his sexuality, Ron. Besides, Harry doesn't mind."  
He shrugged. It was true. It had taken Harry a long time to realize it wasn't that he didn't love Ginny, but that he preferred guys, His friends had actually been very supportive about it.  
"Not that," Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "I meant about Snape."  
"Oh, please. If you could tear your eyes away from your girlfriend for five minutes you'd see Harry can barely take his eyes off Snape."  
Ron turned to him in horror. "I told you, he's up to something. That's ALL I'm interested in." But the blush spreading across his cheeks told a different story.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. The words echoed in his head to the rhythm of his footfalls echoing through corridor. He had been okay. He had been able to deal with it. It was just another set of haunting green eyes. It would fade. It would go away. He would move on. And then this year's students had walked in, along with the Special Eighth Years. Some of those students he hadn't been surprised to see (Granger), and then there had been some that had shocked him (Weasley). But none so much as those green eyes. And then Genevra Weasley had made that comment at lunch the other day and now even the half hour he allowed himself in his self-proclaimed "torture chamber" wasn't enough. He leaned his over-heated head against the cool door for a second before slipping out into a main hallway. He turned and froze. Damn.  
"Potter. What are you doing out this late? I thought we had an understanding. You stay in your rooms and I don't give you detentions." His eyes looked over the young man, taking in his rumpled hair, loose fitting robe, and the cloak he held over one arm.  
"I was visiting with Kreacher and lost track of time," he attempted nonchalantly.  
He'd always been a terrible liar. Snape raised an eyebrow and eyed the cloak. "Kitchens get cold at night?"  
"Oh, uh," the young man blushed. "I went to see Kreacher after visiting with Hagrid."  
"Perhaps it would be better if you limited your visiting hours to the same as school hours. The staff need their sleep."  
"Yes, Professor," Snape was immediately on guard and studied Potter closer. "You won't see me out after hours again," the boy promised.  
"Very good, Potter," Snape said cautiously. He watched as the young man scurried past him and headed for the stairs.  
Snape was half way down the corridor before he realized what he had seen. Or more accurately hadn't. Because as Potter had hurried down the hall the long cloak in his arms had twisted around Potter's leg, concealing it from view. Except it hadn't just hidden his leg, his leg had become invisible. Potter had his invisibility cloak. And he was roaming the halls at night. And, if he stayed true to history, most likely already suspected Snape of something sinister. Another thought struck Snape. Potter had not said he wouldn't be out of his dorms after hours again. No, Potter had said Snape would not SEE him out after hours. Damn. Snape made his way to his chambers, his footfalls echoing in the empty corridor, a single word bouncing around in his head, matching the rhythm. Damn. Damn. Damn.

 

Harry was exhausted. He was loosing sleep and nobody cared. Well, that wasn't quite true. Hermione was constantly nagging him to stop camping outside Snape's office and get some sleep. Ginny just winked and asked if he'd seen anything good. And, of course, Ron refused to help.

"I did my seven years, Harry. I will not follow that git around under your stinky invisibility cloak when I could be snuggling up next to Hermione."

"You're a horrible friend," Harry accused him teasingly.

"I killed a fucking locket for you, mate." Ron and Harry stared at each other at the absurd comment. "Well, I jumped into a frozen lake and saved your arse, didn't I?"

"You ran away," Harry retorted with a familiar laughing gleam in his eyes, enjoying their verbal sparing.

"I came back," Ron replied in a lilting tone, as if this was an argument they had had before. (They had. Many times.)

"I died for you," at this point Ron usually caved.

Not this time. "And I thank you dearly for it, Harry. But I am not going to stare at some man's arse for you."

"Language, Mr. Weasley." The two friends turned around in what they had thought was an empty corridor to see their potions professor behind them. He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You should be more concerned with your studies, than someone else's- arse, as the Weasley's are so apt to term it."

 Harry felt the heat fill his cheeks. "I am not concerned about someone's- backside. Never mind, Ron. I'll do it myself." Harry turned and walked off down the hallway.

"Good," Ron called after him, "because I much prefer my own girlfriend's-"

"Ahem."

"Backside," Ron said quietly before turning and following Harry. "Too damn nosy for his own good," he muttered as he passed Snape.

 

Snape was pissed now. Beyond angry. It was bad enough he was trapped in his office or quarters every night, but now this. He had been cautious after realizing Potter was sneaking around under a cloak of invisibility, most likely trying to catch him at something sinister. He had been right. Once he knew to look, it hadn't been hard to spot the invisible man hanging out in the corridor. Just a barely-there shimmering in the air, not noticeable unless you were looking for it. But he was there. Every night. Following Snape from his classroom to his office and anywhere else he went at night. Snape didn't dare go to his "torture chamber" with Potter following him around. And he had thought himself _so brilliant_ hiding his secret in a charmed room far from any connection to him. The guilt was bad enough, but for Potter to find out would be beyond humiliating. He thought often of calling the young man out, but then he would be forced to give him detention. And the last thing Snape wanted was to deal with Potter when he didn't have to.

Except now. It was Hogsmeade weekend and with Potter safe in town and remedial classes canceled for the day he had planned on visiting his "torture chamber," the first time in almost a month. But he had a detention that afternoon. A first year had all but blown up his lab yesterday and, in his anger, had forgotten it was a Hogsmeade weekend and given the boy Saturday detention. His first stop that morning after breakfast was to speak to Filch about taking over the detention. Not a hard task, as Filch enjoyed nothing more than torturing students. It had taken less than a minute to relate the name of the offender and time of detention but, when he turned to head to his chambers he saw only two of the Golden Trio approaching. Curiosity had him pausing as the two got closer. Ms. Weasley saved him from having to question the two bout Potter's whereabouts.

"Hey, Ron. Where's Harry?" She asked as she ran to join them.

"Passed out," he answered.

"He's exhausted from his extra curricular activities," Granger supplied. "Someone got detention so he figures it's safe and he's skipping Hogsmeade to get some rest." The trio had passed him at this point. "I told him to give it up but.." He didn't hear the rest, but it didn't matter. He was halfway to the stairs already.

No way in hell was Potter going to spend the day sleeping after a month of causing him restless nights. He made his way to the Gryffindor tower, spoke the password to the Painted Lady and entered the common room. Several first and second years looked up as he entered. Some coming down the stairs quickly made their way back to their rooms. Snape strode across the common room and up the stairs to the boy's dorms. He saw a second year coming down the hall.

"Clark!" The boy froze and looked up in horror, "Potter's room."

The boy swallowed and pointed to an open door two doors behind him. Snape walked to the door and the boy scuttled passed him, thankful someone else was in the potions professor's line of fire. Snape walked into the room, saw the figure passed out on the far bed and closed the door. He muttered a silencing charm, he didn't need first and second years listening in while he yelled at The Savior over spying on him. He added a locking charm for insurance. He crossed the room and stood over the prone figure on the bed, wondering the best way to wake him. Of course, once Potter was awake he would try to run. Snape needed to pin him down before the young man could escape. Potter was face down, covered only by a sheet. His blanket had been kicked from the bed and the round glasses sat on the bedside table. He looked peaceful with his hair falling over his closed eyes, mouth slightly open. Snape felt a familiar twitch under his robes. No! It was Potter's fault he was in this state and he wasn't going to be allowed to slumber on peacefully. Snape wanted answers. He could, of course, tie the man to the bed or put him in a full body bind with a few chosen words but he wanted to leave an impression on the boy. Wanted him to feel the power and strength he was plotting against. Snape lifted his robe just enough to place a knee on the bed. He swung his other leg up, his knee landing between Potter's spread legs, effectively trapping the young man. He leaned forward, bracing one hand beside Potter's head and pressing his other forearm across Potter's shoulder blades. That would keep the brat from slipping away.

"POTTER!"

The young man jerked awake, saw Snape's face inches from his and tried to pull away. "What the fuck?" Harry cried when he couldn't move. He realized Snape was on top of him, pinning him to his bed. "Get the fuck off me, Snape. Bloody hell."

"Language, Potter," the teacher snapped, "and neither of us is moving until I get some answers." He pressed down on the man's back to stop his struggles. "Why are you spying on me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Potter mumbled against the sheets.

Snape pressed his forearm against the back again. "Don't play stupid, Potter. You're hardly in need of the practice. I know you've been using that invisibility cloak of yours to stand guard outside my office. Why?"

Potter turned his head as much as he could to look at Snape over his shoulder. "If you knew I was there why not give me detention?" He shot at him.

Snape sighed in frustration. He'd known he would have to answer the question eventually. "You saved my life and kept me out of Azkaban, Potter, and for that I thank you. I have allowed you some freedoms for that but, I deserve my privacy." He bent over his student, leaning close enough to smell the soap and aftershave. Snape closed his eyes, inhaling the scent. Damn. Another surge of anger poured over him. "Why the fuck are you spying on me?"

"Language, Professor," Potter spat the words out.

"Damn it, Potter. Quit pushing me. Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me? Aren't you supposed to be spending your free time staring at someone's arse?" Snape hated the bitter tone of his voice. It revealed too much.

Potter's bark of laughter filled the room. "For a potions master, you can be quite dim, Snape. They're talking about you."

Snape reared back, but quickly pressed his hand palm down against Potter's back when he made to move. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you're up to something, Snape. And I intend to find out what. Ginny says I'm making stuff up because I want a reason to, as you say, ogle your arse. But I'm not wrong. I know you're up to something." Potter struggled against him again.

"You know nothing, Potter. I'm not doing anything nefarious, nor am I helping the next dark lord rise to power."

"You did it before," Potter mumbled accusingly.

"Yes. And my mistaken belief that I was in love with your mother saved me. I, for one, learn from my mistakes, I'm not about to make the same mistake again." at least not that one, he amended to himself.

Potter ceased his struggles. "Mistaken?"

Snape sighed. "A person tends to rethink their life choices on their deathbed. I realized my love for your mother was merely that of friendship. And after that tender confession," Snape sneered, "do you think you can leave me in peace?"

Potter didn't move or say anything for a long minute. "Where do you go?"

Snape growled. "Dammit, Harry. It's none of your business."

"I'll keep watching you until I figure it out, Snape," he threatened. "What are you up to?"

Snape leaned over Potter, pressing his body against the younger man's. He hissed in his ear, "None. Of. Your. Damn. Business." He glared down at Potter, his ragged breath visible in the wafting strands of black hair around Potter's ear. It wasn't until Potter moved his hips, brushing his tight arse against Snape's hard erection that Snape realized Potter's own breath had become ragged as well and his cheek was tinged with a blush. Potter moved against him again and moaned softly. "Stop that, Potter," Snape demanded breathlessly.

"Where do you go, Snape?" The man repeated on a soft moan.

"Sex, Potter? Trying to seduce the answer out of me?" Snape growled. "Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know. But you'll pay for it." Potter stilled at his words and Snape smiled to himself. "I found a private room, just off a hidden corridor," he whispered against Potter's ear. "I've decorated the walls with newspaper articles of you. After this summer there were quite a lot," he continued casually. "And every night I go down there and look at them and imagine what it might be like to _fuck_ you." Potter's body jerked at the fierceness of the word. "I imagine what it would be like to come in your mouth. Your hand. Your arse." Snape's hand slid down the sheets to grab Potter's arse. "Most especially your arse. And then do you know what I do, Potter? Go on, ask." Potter didn't say anything so Snape squeezed his arse again and pressed his erection against the firm cheek. "Ask me, Potter."

"W-what do you do then?"

"Professor."

"What do you do then, P-professor?"

"I grab my cock and stroke it. I stroke it and I pump it. Hard and fast. And when I come I moan your name," his tongue flicked out against Potter's ear and the younger man jumped. "Or I did. Until you kept me from it. But that's okay because you know what, Potter? I'm tired of imagining" He licked the ear beside his lips and felt the young man shiver under him. "I think I'll fuck you for real." He sucked on the earlobe and pressed his cock against Potter's arse. "Would you like that, Potter? Do you want to hear me moan your name when I come?" there was no answer besides the heavy breathing from the man beneath him. Snape sat up and moved his knee from between Potter's legs to the other side, straddling him. "Turn over, Potter."

There was no movement right away, but slowly Potter rolled over, face flushed and pupils dilated. Snape smirked at the tented sheet covering Potter's waist. He leaned forward and stroked Potter's erection through the sheet. Quidditch callused hands clutched the sheet and Potter closed his eyes on a moan. "Do you want me stop?" Snape teased. He shook his head. "Good. You're bigger than I thought you would be. So virile. I imagine I can make you come at least twice before I do. Do you want me to try, Harry?" Green eyes popped open at the sound of his name. Snape slid his hand from Harry's cock and up to where the sheet had been pulled down over his stomach. Snape fingered the edge of the sheet, brushing his finger tips over Harry's skin. "Do you want me to make you come over and over again?" Eyes wide, Harry nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. "Have you ever been fucked, Harry?"

The man began to nod then stopped when Snape's words sank in. He shook his head.

"Do you want my to fuck you, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Say it," Snape demanded as he slid his hand under the sheet and wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock. The action seemed to finally jump start the man's vocal cords.

"Y-yes," Harry's voice hitched. He moaned as Snape stroked him, arching his hips up. "Yes. I want you to fuck me. Yes, I want you inside me." Snape was stroking him faster, running his thumb over the tip of Harry's cock, spreading the pre-come around. "Yes, I want to hear you moan my name when you come."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Snape said and lowered his mouth to cover Harry's. Harry opened for him and Snape slid his tongue in, licking his bottom lip, caressing his tongue. He continued stroking Harry. Pulling on him, squeezing him. His teeth bit into Harry's lip and he licked at the blood, sucking his tongue into his mouth. Harry moaned and arched his hips, pushing the sheets down further. He tore his mouth from Snape's with a gasp. "Faster." Snape moved his mouth to Harry's neck and down to suck on his nipple, ignoring the plea. Harry slid a hand in his hair and grabbed onto the silken strands. "Shite. Severus, I need to come. Faster, please. Oh god." Snape smiled against the warm skin and pumped him harder, a thrill rushing down his spine at his name on Harry's lips. "Yes. Yes. Oh Severus." Harry's hips shot up and Snape felt the warm come spill over his hand. He almost came himself at the feel of Harry's cock throbbing, emptying the warm liquid over him.

Snape kept his hand wrapped around the softening cock until Harry's eyes fluttered open. Snape held his gaze as he slowly unwound his fingers and released him. He brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked the come off. He closed his eyes in ecstasy at the taste and he heard Harry moan. He could feel Harry panting under him. When the come was gone from his hand, Snape moved his mouth to Harry's, sliding his tongue between his lips. Snape kissed him slowly, softly. Moving down his mouth to his jawline, kissing back towards his ear. He nibbled on the lobe, swirled his tongue in his ear. Harry moaned and turned his head for Snape. Snape ran his hand along Harry's thigh and up his hip.

"You taste so good, Harry," Snape whispered in his ear. "Next time you come, it'll be in my mouth. And I'm going to suck down every," he licked Harry's ear, "single," he ran his tongue along the tanned shell, "drop." He bit Harry's earlobe.

Harry gasped and moaned. Snape felt Harry hardening beneath him. Snape shifted his hips so his own hardness was pressing the fabric of his robe against Harry's. He moved his hips, their cocks rubbing on each other through the fabric. Harry threw his head back. "Oh god, Severus. You make me so hard. Oh please. Please, fuck me."

"But I've only made you come once. Are you ready to come again, Harry?" Snape nipped at his nipple.

Harry nodded frantically, pushing his hips up against Snape's. "Yes. Yes, I want your mouth on my cock. Please"

Snape chuckled against his chest, "So eager, Harry." Snape kissed his way down Harry's chest, down his stomach and paused at the naval and ran his tongue around the small dip in his skin. His hands rested atop Harry's thighs, his thumbs kneading the inner muscles. Harry moaned as Snape slid a hand up to wrap around the base of Harry's cock. Snape ran his tongue up the length, swirling it around the head. He slid his tongue across the slit at the tip and nipped it with his teeth. Harry's hand trembled in Snape's hair. Snape slipped his other hand between Harry's milky thighs and grabbed Harry's balls. Harry moaned as Snape stroked him.

Snape looked up at him. "Scream for me, Harry. I put a silencing charm up. No one can hear you but me." He lowered his mouth, wrapped his lips around Harry and slowly slid him deep into his mouth. "Oooh. Ah fuck," Harry moaned when the head of his cock hit the back of Snape's throat. Snape moaned against him and Harry jerked his knee up, opening himself to Snape. Snape pulled back a bit and flicked his tongue against the head of Harry's dick. He ran his finger in the dripping pre-come that pearled the tip of Harry's cock and sucked the penis back into his mouth. He slid his hand up Harry's thigh and pressed the pre-come covered digit against the tight hole. Snape watched Harry's face for signs of discomfort but the man was too overcome with passion to register what else Snape was doing. He bobbed his head up and down over Harry's dick and carefully slid the digit into Harry's hole. Harry's eyes popped open in surprise but soon fluttered closed again when Snape began matching the movement of his finger with his mouth. It only took a moment for Snape to locate Harry's prostate. "Fu-uck," Harry screamed as the pleasure washed over him.

Harry lifted his leg over Snape's shoulder as he moved his finger inside him. "Oh god, Severus. I'm almost there. More. Suck me harder." Snape sucked, pulling Harry deep into his throat. "Fuck, yeah. That's it. Don't stop. Take it all, Severus. Fuck. Severus. Yes. SEV." The echo rang in Snape's ears as he sucked the come down his throat. He licked Harry clean, savoring the salty taste. He slid up Harry's body and kissed him. When Snape pulled back he looked down Harry's body.

"Do you typically sleep in the nude, Potter?"

Harry blushed. "I, um... Before I passed out I had to, um..."

Snape laughed and sat up. "Get dressed, Harry."

Harry sat up, a look of confusion on his face. "But-"

Snape leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's. "Next time you come, I want it to land on my bed."

Harry's breath hitched and he scrambled out of bed. He grabbed the robe off the nearby trunk and slipped it on. Snape crossed the room and waved a hand at the door, removing the privacy charms. Harry walked up to him, slipping his glasses on. Snape turned to look him over. His messy hair and rumpled robe wouldn't cause any second glances, but the bleeding lip might.

"Your lip is bleeding. Does it hurt?"

Harry pressed a finger to his lip and pulled it away, looking at the smear of blood. He shook his head. "I didn't even realize."

Snape grabbed Harry's shoulder and green eyes rose to meet black. "I want you, Harry. But if you come with me now no one can know."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Snape shook him, "I mean it, Harry. No one. Not even-"

The door burst open and Harry pulled his gaze away from Snape. Snape didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Harry," Granger gasped, "your lip."

He held a hand up to stop her. "I'm okay, 'Mione."

Granger glared at Snape and he glared back at the young witch. "Do not look at me like that, Granger. Potter has put himself in this position. I do not take kindly to being spied upon."

She turned an I Told You So Look on Harry and sighed. Snape's stomach was tying itself in knots. The longer they stood here the longer Harry had to think about their actions. He turned to Harry, "I am done here, Potter."

Harry looked up at Snape, determination in his green eyes and nodded, "I'm coming, Professor." He looked back at Granger and Weasley and shrugged as Snape tugged at his shoulder, pulling him from the room. They passed through the common room, out the portrait hole and down the stairs to the dungeons.

"How the hell are you even walking?" Harry asked when they entered the empty dungeon corridor.

Snape dropped his hand from Harry's shoulder and led the way to his office. He didn't speak until his office door was closed and locked. "Practice, Potter. I have been hard for you for months." He opened a door and motioned Harry through. "Keep walking, Potter," Snape said when Harry slowed to look around his quarters. "My sleeping quarters are through that door and I want you naked and on my bed."

Harry sped up slightly and Snape placed a final locking and silencing charm on the bedroom door. He turned to see Harry toeing off his shoes. He walked over to him and grabbed his robe and pulled it up over his head. He pressed himself against Harry's naked back and ran his hands down the flat stomach. Harry leaned his head back on Snape's shoulder with a soft moan. Snape looked down to see Harry's hard cock bouncing against his stomach. He ran his fingers lightly over the hard penis.

"Mmm. Severus, are you ever going to take your robe off?" Harry turned in his arms and grabbed the robe. Snape helped him tug it off and kicked his shoes off. Harry slid his fingers into the waistband of Snape's shorts and yanked them down. Harry eyed him up and down, licking his lips when he saw Snape's own waving cock.

"No," Snape said, clearly reading the younger man's intentions. "Not yet. Merlin, if I let you do _that_ I won't last a minute."

Green eyes twinkled up at him and Snape glared down at Harry. "Get on the bed, Potter. Hands and knees and spread your legs."

Harry bit his bottom lip and turned around. He slowly bent over the bed and pressed his hands to the mattress, dragging one leg onto the bed and then the other. Snape almost came at the sensual display. He growled. Harry chuckled over his shoulder and crawled forward, dragging one knee forward at a time. Snape climbed on the bed behind him and ran his hands over Harry's arse.

"Mmm. So firm. So white. I can't wait to see my dick sliding in and out of it." He slid a hand between Harry's legs and stroked his balls. Harry moaned and spread his legs further apart. Snape ran a hand up his back and pushed his torso down. He grabbed Harry's cheeks and spread them apart, leaning forward to run his tongue down the exposed crack. Harry gasped as he swirled his tongue around Harry's hole. Snape slipped his tongue in the tight hole and slid a hand between Harry's legs, grabbing and stroking his balls.

Harry moaned as Snape ate him out, stroking him with his tongue. "Ah, Severus. Severus, more."

Severus raised up and summoned the jar of lube from the bedside table. He covered his fingers with the lube and stroked Harry's balls. "Just relax, Harry," he cautioned. He slid a finger into Harry's hole and Harry moaned. Snape moved his finger around, crooking it and once more locating Harry's prostate, Harry jerked his hips and moaned. Snape slid another finger into him, stretching him. Snape moaned as his hard cock rubbed against Harry's arse. He couldn't believe this was real. That Harry was on his bed, begging him to fuck him. So many nights he had spent in his "torture chamber" picturing just such a moment. It was a test of will not to come all over himself and Harry. To just let himself fall into the feelings and cover every inch of Harry in his come. But, now that he had Harry under him, he was determined that the first time he came would be inside Harry. They would have other opportunities for other fantasies. Wouldn't they? Snape pushed the thought from his mind as he slid another finger in the moaning man.

"Fuck, Harry. I hope you're ready. I can't wait much longer."

"Yes, Severus. Yes, please fuck me. I want your dick inside me," Harry moaned.

Severus grabbed the lube and coated himself. Relax," he told Harry as he pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock against the hole. He reached around and stroked Harry's cock, pushing himself in a little at a time as he felt Harry relax.

"Oh fucking phoenix feathers," Snape cried when he was fully sheathed in Harry. "You feel so fucking good. Dammit, Harry." He paused, letting Harry adjust to the intrusion and giving himself a moment to calm down.

Finally, Harry moaned and moved his hip. "Severus. Severus, I need- I..."

Snape wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "Sit up."

Harry obeyed and pulled himself up against Snape. Snape ran his hands down Harry's body slowly, savoring the feel of his muscled form under his fingers. He grabbed Harry's hips and started moving against him, slowly pulling out and pushing himself back in. Harry moaned and reached a hand back to grab Snape's hip, his other hand slid up to slide his fingers through thick hair. Harry turned his head, exposing his neck to Snape and pulled Snape's head down. "Kiss me. Mark me, Severus, so I know this isn't a dream."

Snape growled and pressed his mouth against Harry's neck. He licked the skin, tasting the salt from his sweat. Snape moaned and moved his hips against Harry. He slid one hand around and began stroking Harry as he sucked on the tender flesh. He sunk his teeth into Harry as the younger man moaned and bucked against him. "Severus. Oh more. Harder. Merlin, I want to come all over your bed so when you go to sleep tonight you smell me and come all over yourself."

"No different than any other night, except tonight I'll know what it's like to have my dick inside you. Bend over."

Harry obeyed, dropping onto his hands. He moaned as Snape began moving faster, his cock sliding in and out of Harry's arse, the tip rubbing against Harry's prostate. Harry's knuckles were white from gripping the sheets. "Yes. Yes. Fuck. Shite. Severus." Harry arched his back as Snape felt his orgasm rock through his body. Snape slammed into Harry and let his own release take over. "Oh god, Harry. Yes."

Snape came hard in Harry, his cock throbbing, spilling his come deep in Harry's arse. He pressed his hips against Harry until he was spent and his cock began to soften. He slowly slid himself out and lay down on the bed, pulling Harry down beside him.

It was some time before they caught their breaths. Harry spoke first. "Damn, Severus. If I had known you could fuck like that I would have been spying on you long ago."

"Language, Potter," Snape whispered against his neck and kissed him lightly. "Besides, you were underage before."

Harry turned to face him, a huge grin on his face, "You gonna show me that room?"

"No."

Harry ran a hand down Snape's chest and Snape shivered. "Then I guess I'm not done spying on you."

Snape grabbed him around the waist and rolled him over, pinning Harry under him. "You never were a very quick learner, Potter. I guess I'll just have to keep you in detentions until you learn."

Harry smiled and slid his hand to the back of Snape's neck. "I'm a _very_ slow learner, Professor." He pulled him down and Snape covered his mouth. The kiss was slow and easy, neither having the energy to initiate another round of sex. Snape pulled back and sat up.

"You should get back to your dorm. Granger and Weasley are probably convinced I've murdered you by now."

Harry chuckled and sat up, pushing the covers off. Snape Admired him as he stood and slipped his robe on. Snape reached for his own robe and pulled it on. He stood up and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry looked up at him.

Snape stared down into emerald eyes. "Harry," he swallowed, "this isn't easy for me." Harry stepped closer and placed a hand on Snape's forearm. "I enjoyed today and I'd like to continue seeing you."

Harry grinned, "I thought that's what the detention was for?"

Snape lifted the corner of his mouth in an half smile. "So, you don't mind?"

Harry closed the distance between them, "I would like more than sex, Severus. I want to get to know you. I hope," he paused and slid his eyes away before taking a breath and looking back up at him, "I want to see where this can go, Severus. I don't want to just be a distraction."

Snape shook his head. "You may distract me beyond all reason, Harry. But you could never be _just_ a distraction."

Harry smiled, "I like distracting you." He chuckled and Snape narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Harry shook his head and tried to pull away. Snape grabbed his other hand and pulled him back against him, trapping Harry's hands behind Snape's back. "Potter, tell me what is going on behind those beautiful eyes."

Harry grinned, "You think my eyes are beautiful?"

Snape growled, "Potter."

Harry laughed and began rubbing his hands against Snape's back. "Just thinking about how fun potions is going to be. You won't be able to look at me without knowing I'm remembering the feel of your cock in my arse, or mine in your mouth."

Snape pulled Harry's hands off him and pushed him back. "Dammit, Potter." Harry laughed. "You're going to get me going again and we don't have time for that."

"I could suck you off," Harry offered.

Snape looked at him, considered the offer, the shook his head, "No. You have to get back."

"Monday's detention?" Harry asked hopefully.

Snape sighed and nodded, "Monday's detention."

Harry smiled and Snape shook his head. "You are impossible. Get out of here." Harry crossed to the door. "Harry," the younger man stopped, his hand on the knob. "You may be an adult, but you're still a student. No one can know about us. Not yet."

Harry dropped his hand and crossed back to Snape. He reached up and pressed his lips to Snape's. "I know. I wouldn't do anything to risk loosing you."

Snape looked down at him. "Then you might want to figure out a way to hide that mark." His thumb ran over a spot on Harry's neck. Harry covered the tingling spot with his hand and giggled. Snape rolled his eyes and pushed Harry away. "Go."

Harry turned and left and, for once, Snape couldn't wait for Monday.


End file.
